fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Super ☆彡Pretty Cure!
Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! is another independent Pretty Cure fan anime created by Yousei A. Sina. The series has no real predecessor so it can be seen as the start of a new Pretty Cure fan anime franchise. The Story of focuses around three young girls who gain the power to transform into the mighty warriors of light, known as Pretty Cure. Their duty is to restore all drops of light before the evil Sepia can take over the worlds. The English dub of is called Pretty Cure: Dragon Fire! and will air two years after Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! S was finished in Japan. Story :Follow this link to find all exisiting episodes The source of life, the golden light is in danger. A evil orangisation, ruled by a dark magician named Sepia, has attacked the Island of Life, where the drops of light were hold. To protect the golden light, the inhabitants of the island spreat the drops all around the world. A little fairy went to collect them once again, knowing that the world can only be saved with all 60 drops. However, instead of finding the drops he found something else... Characters Pretty Cures * - A very engaged person, Rei is second year middle school student, who appears to be clumsy and to be good at nothing else than cooking. But what almost no one knows is that she is also pretty good at some kinds of sports and loves athletics. At school, she is pretty much an outsider who seems to be invisible to others. Currently, Rei takes care for Croissant, who granted her the power of Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . * - A young girl in Rei's age. However, Yuuhi is in a different class than Rei. Yuuhi, sometimes referred as the school's princess, is part of the students council and is in charge for the school's flower beds, as she is the president of the Flower Love Club. Though she is usually kind, she can also be a bit stubborn and arrogant, especially towards those who know her well. Currently, Yuuhi fights alongside with Mochidzuki Rei as Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . * - A first year student who has a clear vision of her future. Nanako is a pretty famous junior actress, whose family just moved to the town. Though she likes being the center of the spotlight, she wants to live a normal life. For that, she has chosen Rei as her 'senpai' and follows her around all the time after they met. Currently, Nanako takes care for Prism, who granted her the power of Pretty Cure. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is . Allies * - The little fairy of light, who came to earth to find the drops of light. On his search, he stumbled over Pretty Cure. He is the source of Rei and Yuuhi's Pretty Cure powers. He usually ends his sentences with "~kure". * - The fairy of colors. She came to earth right after Croissant left. However, she didn't know that he went to find the drops already. On her search, she found the Pretty Cure of colors, and gave her powers to Nanako. She usually ends her sentences with "~purii". Villains * - The leader of the evil organisation who tries to take over the world by cursing the drops of light. Sepia is a woman whose age is unknown, but some characters tell that she has always existed. * - A member of Sepia's organisation who first fights the Pretty Cures. Dustin is a serious shadow creature who likes to see others in pain. Dustin is very loyal towards Sepia and would do anything she tells him, even though it would bring his own life in danger. * - The only female member, besides Sepia, known in Sepia's organisation. She appears like a normal Otaku, who gets attracted to this stuff quite fast. Besides that, Sandra is a serious enemy, who doesn't like the Cures' attitudes. * - The oldest and most loyal member of Sepia's organisation. He rarely shows himself to the Cures and likes to attack from the shadows. Not even Dustin or Sandra quite know Ashley; Sandra has never seen Ashley before. * - A girl in Nanako's age. * - The monsters of the series, who are created by the members of Sepia's oranisation. They are created by facing the victims with their deepest fears. Their name comes from "Abandon" and "monster". Other Characters * - The owner of a small bakery, located at the coast side of the town. She is Rei's mother, who's usually very busy with her job. She is the mother of two children, who are only two years apart and she still manages to stay calm - most of the time. * - Rei's sister, who is two years younger, she is only one way away from entering middle school. Rie is pretty out going and loves sweets. She sometimes is even more cheerful than Rei. * - Yuuhi's older sister, who is her exact reflection in high school. She is very popular and part of the student's council. However, Reina is already president of the council and sometimes referred as the school's idol. * - Nanako's grandmother, who cares for Nanako after her parents died. Masami is the only family Nanako has left. * - The homeroom teacher of class 2-4. * Items * - A smartphone-like device that Rei and Yuuhi use to transform into Pretty Cure. The PreChargers were granted by Croissant and they transform with the phrase "Moon and Sun! Miracle Start!". * - A heart-shaped device which Nanako uses to transform into the Pretty Cure of colors. It was granted by Prism and her transformation phrase is "Eternal light! Miraculous Kaleidoscope!". * * - The attack items of this season. Locations * - The town which most of the plot takes place. * - The middle school the three main characters attend. * - The high school Izumi Reina attends. * - The Bakery owned by Rei's family. * - The place where the palace of light can be found, it is a big island on earth, inisible to humans, protected by a magiacl spell. It is also possible that Croissant and Prism come from the Island of Life. Movie - The Cures' first movie debut, featuring a special power up and a mysterious legend. Trivia *'' '' is the third Pretty Cure season to have three Cures. The first were Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *'' '' and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart are both based on the fight between light and darkness. **Also the Cures and their powers are pretty similar to Max Heart. *The Character Izumi Reina shares her name with Izumi Reina from Musaigen no Phantom World. Gallery Disclaimer Pretty Cure, the franchise and all seasons, characters, music, ect. belongs to Toei Animation and their actual creators! I don't own the name "Pretty Cure", it is owned by Toei Animation! However, Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! of this version, its characters, story, etc. is created as a fan series to Pretty Cure and is my original work! None of the informations will ever be official and are purely fan made! References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Super ☆彡Pretty Cure! Category:Yousei A. Sina